wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Red Guardians
The Alpha Red Guardians are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes of the Imperium. Formed in the latter years of the Indomitus Crusade as a recent addition to the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Alpha Red Guardians has yet to establish itself as a respectable chapter. This is mostly due to the chapter they were formed from. Unlike most chapters, the Alpha Red Guardians are comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines who have a disliking by the older generation of Astartes. Chapter History Formed from the remnants of the Iron Wyverns chapter, the Alpha Red Guardians have taken much from the previous chapter such as relics, homeworld and equipment. Since then, they have been quick to take up battle against xenos and the forces of the Warp. Before the Chapter was formed the Iron Wyvers refused to let the Primaris fight with their colours. This was by order of the Chapter Master who saw the Primaris as little more than heresy by a rogue tech-priest. One day however the Iron Wyvers were destroyed forcing the higher ups of the Primaris to meet to decide what to do with the chapter. Within an hour they decided to form a new chapter which soon became the Alpha Red Guardians. Iron Wyverns The Iron Wyverns were a successor chapter of an unknown chapter and unknown founding and the predecessors of the Alpha Red Guardians. The Chapter ruled over Folka but had little interest in its governance and saw themselves as warrior monks dedicated to the worship of the Omnisiah-Emperor. The Chapter was fully codex compliant with no deviation. Like other chapters, the Iron Wyverns were zealous in their belief towards the Omnisiah-Emperor. This is due to their chapter mutation known as the Iron Scales. This mutation starts out after the first gene-seed is implanted. It causes iron-hard scales to form on the arms and legs of the marines. Seeing this as an impurity on both their bodies and souls, the Wyverns would have these limbs removed and replaced with bionics. This is seen as a sigh of purging their bodies of being impure. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter homeworld of the Alpha Red Guardians.]] The Chapter Homeworld of Folka is a desert world, much like Tallarn, which is divided up into city-states who compete for territory and resources. However, this is not all out war and is mostly done as skirmishes over the desired territory. The Chapter keeps out of this unless it turns into all-out war or worse. This normally ends up with the leaders of the city being executed for treason. Slavery is a common thing among the cities and is once again ignored by the chapter, but they do buy slaves to assist them in the normal workings of the chapter. Compared to others these slaves are generally well cared for but are still treated like slaves. The Chapter tends to have a hands off approach to ruling Folka only intervening when it demands their attention. One of the things that they demand is for no slave to be part of the PDF as being a slave, they may not have the desire to fight against the enemy. Each city has it's own force made up of conscripts and volunteers. But the training of each one varies from city to city. Some cities produce elite stormtrooper forces while others produce line infantry. When they are summoned as a joint force there is some conflict between the regiments but units but the use of Commissars and City Officers is the best way to combat this problem. City officers are nobles trained by a section of Guardians, from birth, in order to keep the peace between the cities. They act as an extension of the Guardians rule, watching over the leaders and nobles with a watchful eye. Not officially part of the Chapter, they do ware the colours and heraldry of the chapter as a representation of their authority. There has been debate within the chapter whether or not to add the Officers into their ranks as a policing force. While they are required to report anything suspicious to the Guardians they can act on their own if they see fit. If something requires more then just one officer, they can either contact other officers for help or even the Guardians. Cities * 'Vale Spire: '''Vale spire is the largest and richest of the cities. The city acts as a port and neutral ground for all other cities. Unlike the others who are ruled by a Kuran and their family, Vale is ruled by a council with a noble from each of the cities. The city is home to the largest Temple on the planet and holds Guardian recruitment centre as well as the headquarters of the City officers. It's considered to be one of the safest places on the planet. While it does come under attack from other cities, this is quickly crushed and the perpetrator executed. * '''Moltana: '''Seconded only to Vel spire, Moltana is commonly known as the forge city. Built on a volcano, the city makes everything from weapons to vehicles and sells them to others making them very rich and wealthy. But their main production facilities produce the weapons and equipment used by the Guardians. Because of this, the city has the highest number of City officers who keep an eye on the slaves and workers to ensure that the quotas are met. Due to the forge nature of the city, the inhabitants almost exclusively worships the Omnissiah. The Kuran of the city has to send one of their children, when requested, to the Guardians in order for that child to become a tech marine. * '''Howl: '''Unlike other cities, Howl is a moving city due to the location it is in. The moving dunes are a section of land near the planet's equator where massive worms breed and eat. Because of this, the city is forced to move periodically. The city also produces rough riders who frequently exit the city and find it's next settling location. * '''Saint Andrstine: '''When the planet was first discovered by the Imperium the planet was under siege by an unknown xenos race. The Saint, Andrstine, made her fortress at one of the few oasis' on the world which she used to conquer the world with. Once the world was brought into compliance a new city was erected in her name and became the holy city of the world with a temple and shrine seconded only to Vale Spire. Wastes The Wastes, as they are commonly known, is anything outside of the cities. From dunes, small forests and oasis's. At times they you can find places of great treasure from long forgotten cities or death from one of the many dangers outside of the cites. An example of this can be seen with the San Scor, giant scorpions that have the ability to rip tanks apart. But one of the main threats that the cities have yet to quash are the Desert gangers. Desert gangers are members of Folkan society that have been rejected in one form or another. Mostly mutants, Desert gangers are cannibals and thrive where normal humans cannot survive. They either ride domesticated San Scor or ramshackle bikes and buggies. It is not uncommon for the Guardians in training to take on these gangers to show their worth to the chapter. On occasion cities will go out in raiding parties and cull the gangers to a manageable level Fortress-Monastery The Stars Gate is a series of connected asteroid stations on Folkan's rings. Each asteroid serves a purpose to the chapter and is well hidden from prying eyes, unless you know where to look. This has caused problems for attackers like the Tau to tried to invade the planet but didn't get past the planet's rings. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations City officers. City officers are an unoffical part of the Guardians chapter. Taken as tithe from noble familes, City Officers are trined from birth to put the Chapters intrests before the intrests of the planet's rulers. While they do take volonteers, these people serve as patrolmen of the officers and rarely get promoted byhond the rank of sargent. Each officer is given a badge in the shape of the chapter shield to show their athority. They act as a poilce force for the planet in lew of Astra militarium forces and Adeptus arbities. Each officer is trained in law enforcement and basic combat. They are not expected in fighing other than cluts and gangs so the training is minimal and focused. Death Hunters Before the Primaris joined the chapter, the Iron Wyverns had a tradition which involved making the oath of no Quarter. By taking this oath members of the chapter are now allowed to fail in their mission no matter how grand or pitiful it is. By failing the mission they, in turn, are failing the omnissiah-emperor. Punishment of this means that the marine is placed with the Death Hunters, a group of marines who must atone for their failure. To do this they must go head first into battle and take the most perilous of missions. With the red and black colours reversed on their armour, they are easily identifiable. They are ignored by the majority of the chapter except for command. Members of the chapter can choose to join the Death Hunters for whatever reason, these members normally become the command elements of the unforgiven. Order of Battle When the Guardians go into battle they first deploy the vanguard compnies first before moving the more armoured compnies. Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Notable Campaigns Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations ''Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the the Alpha Red Guardians Feel free to add your own About the Alpha Red Guardians Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Ultima Founding